Journey to the Center of Tartuarus
by JamiBunni577
Summary: On their way to open the doors of death, the other 5 prophecy half-bloods were captured and thrown into Tarturas. Well, now it's up to 10 NEW demigods to save them, and help close the doors to death.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Guys! Here's the first chapter of Journey to the Center of Tartarus! The first few will just be introducing the different characters. There will be a POV for each character on the quest. Then, whatever poll choice wins, that will be the format of it. If you want me to do anything, (friendships between characters, romances, etc.) Just comment or PM me! And remember. REVIEW! And if you guys are super excited for this first chapter to be out, thank TeamPiper! I started writing as soon as I saw her review. J**

**Jasmine's POV**

"Jasmine!" A girl from the Ares cabin shouted (Magnolia I think), as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, my strawberry blond hair in a loose ponytail, some loose curls were whipping around my face. I laughed as the angry girl chased after me. I should probably explain what the Hades is going on. You see, my name is Jasmine Taylor. Daughter of Hermes, and Queen of Pranking. I guess I have attention issues or something, but hey, I grew up with parents that neglected me my whole life. Anyways, back to the reason I was running. The Ares cabin was my cabin's ally in the last capture the flag game. Those back-stabbing liars apparently secretly allied with Athena Cabin (The leaders of the other team), and betrayed us. Of course, we lost. I guess one of the Ares campers just found the little gift I left them. I suddenly snapped my head up. Oops, guess I zoned out. I looked behind me just to see if that Magnolia girl was still following me or not. Looking left and right, I couldn't see any Ares girls in sight. A breathed a sigh of relief, and allowed myself to grin. That didn't last long. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of color fluttering in the sky. My eyes widened in terror, and I screamed an ear piercing scream. The butterfly started fluttering around me, as I scrambled to the Hermes cabin. Panting, I finally reached the steps, slamming the door in the butterflies face. Take that, you flying devil.

**Jace's POV**

I scanned the crowd, looking for Callie. I was getting a bit worried. She said she was going to hang out with a friend, and would meet him by the coffee shop. She was already 1 minute late! She could be in danger! My foot started tapping anxiously, and flashes of Alec's limp, bloody body lying in that ditch. Lifeless. I grew up as the oldest of 5. Being the oldest, and my mom working 3 different jobs, I was the one to look after my siblings. Making toys for them, going to the park so they could get some fresh air, and walking them to school/daycare every day. Though one day, I took Dash, Ben, Alec, and Callie to the park. Ben being Ben was of course picking on Callie. I was trying to resolve the issue, and was of course too distracted to hear Dash screaming for help. I finally heard him, and ran to find out what was wrong. Turns out a man took Alec. Those next two week were the most stressing ones of my life. The police eventually came to us with a grave look on their faces. The taller on shook his head, with a look of sympathy on his face. He told me they found his little body in a ditch, all matted and bent at weird angles. The next few minutes were a blur. Consisting of screaming crying, and us running over to the ditch. I remember feeling a look of horror spread across u all as Alec's once bright, happy eyes stared up into the sky, filled with lifelessness. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, taking a drink of my peppermint mocha. Suddenly, a small, girl with curly black hair, and brown puppy dog eyes entered, looking around. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and ran up to Callie.

"There you are! You're late!" I muttered into her hair, picking her fragile little body up into my arms. I walked over to the little table I was sitting at before, and handed Callie the Hot Chocolate I got her. She looked at me, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not late. You're just paranoid. It's very crowded here you know." Callie replied back to me, taking a sip of her drink. I smiled at her slightly. I could never lose her.

**Tony's POV**

I burst out laughing, glancing at Kennedy and Bob.

"The look on their faces was priceless!" Kennedy gasped, clutching his stomach, and trying to contain his laughter.

I nodded, looking over at Bob, who was pretty much jumping up and down, probably high on coffee. I felt happiness swell up in my chest. This was my real family. Not my dad who only cared about the fame, and not my mom, who I've only met one. These guys were my brothers. And I couldn't be happier.

"Come on guys! Meet me at the Zeus cabin in 10. I'm going to get some coke from the Hermes cabin to celebrate." I pretty much shouted, already running to cabin 11, hearing a chorus of, Okay's behind me.

I was about 20 feet from the Hermes cabin, when I heard an ear piercing shriek, and a flurry of curly strawberry hair head into the cabin, shutting the door with a loud, _SLAM. _A butterfly fluttered away, its wings flapping delicately. I walked up to the cabin cautiously, and knocked. A small voice responded.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. Do you have any coke in stock?"

The door opened, revealing a pale girl around my age. She had freckles everywhere, and her curly strawberry blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. All in all, I had to say she was pretty cute. Not in that Aphrodite way, but in a natural way.

She grinned. "Ah, lovely to see another customer, come on in."

She turned around, and beckoned me to follow.

After rummaging through a green bin filled with all sorts of goodies, she handed me a six pack of coke.

"5 drachmas." She said looking over at me with one hand held out, and the other on her hip. I sighed, and fished through my pocket.

"Here ya go." I replied, handing her the money. "See you around."

I walked out of the cabin, and headed to the Zeus cabin.

* * *

**So, ya. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried to capture the characters as best as I could. I have to say, I think that Jace's came out the best! I would LOVE your guy's feedback! So please! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. But here's the second chapter! And I'm closing the poll in 5 days. So vote! So far, I'm only going to be writing from a few point of views. If you want to have someone be one of those few characters, PM or review. Please not your own. Anyways, I won my volleyball championships! Got a medal and everything! :D So happy. And remember, if you want to submit a prophecy go ahead. Guide lines:**

**1. No one dies. (Unless you want someone to...)**

**2. That's really all... I'll add more later on.**

**Anywho... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I watched as Reyna taught the younger children sword fighting. I wish I was good with kids. Reyna was. She was like me, but a better version. Reyna wasn't some legacy, she was an actual demigod. I could use a knife pretty well, but I couldn't use a sword, bow, or any other kind of weapon. Reyna just radiated power, and people wouldn't dare make her mad. People didn't care about me. I was just that legacy of Bellona. Don't get me wrong, Reyna's like my sister, but I'm pretty used to being over-shadowed, and I'm tired of it. Can't people know me for me, and not compare me to my relatives? I remember when I was younger, and my sister Claire always had the spotlight. My parents would always be yelling at me, telling me I should be more like my sister. But I didn't want to be like her. It felt like they didn't care about me, and that made me mad, leading me to be more resentful against them. Whenever I went to school, the other kids would tease me. Say I was just an ugly, violent, monster. I didn't have any friends. I would come home crying. Of course, my father would never notice. He'd just be congratulating Claire on her latest A. I was so sick and tired of my life. So, out of anger, I broke my parent's priceless vase. A wedding gift from Aunt Julie. My father exploded, and grounded me for 3 months. One day, they got home after Claire's latest piano concert, and went out to eat. I, being grounded, stayed home. I never knew breaking that vase actually saved my life. About 3 hours later they still weren't home. Another hour after that, the police called, and told me my family died. The stupid taxi driver was drunk.

"Charlotte! Come over here! I need someone to demonstrate this maneuver."

I pasted on a smile, and slowly walked over to her, picking up a sword that looked like it might fit.

**Mike's POV **

I walked through the strawberry fields with my head low. I needed to get back to my cabin. My place of peace and solitude.

"Hey Hell boy! Come back here!"

I cringed. Of _course_ the notice me. I quickened my pace, and pretend not to hear them.

"Yo, kid. I said COME BACK HERE. We're not finished yet!"

Biting my lip I stared ahead, my fast walk turning into a small jog. Just a few more feet. 5 feet. 4 feet. 3 feet. 2 feet. Just as I was about to scramble into my cabin, someone yanked me from the back of my shirt, sending me tumbling down. I stood up slowly, facing Julian. Julian is 17, with light brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and very buff. Child of Ares of course. He's been picking on me since the day I came here.

"What Julian."

He glared at me. "Don't try playing innocent with me. I know what you did."

I stared blankly back. "I don't know what you're talking about, but just leave me alone."

"Oh just give the damn shield! Julian exclaimed, grabbing me by the shirt. "You refuse to give it to me, well, let's just say I'll be sharpening my sword today." He let go of me, and stalked off. I turned around, and realized a crowd had gathered.

"Don't you guys have better things to do?" I yelled, glaring at my fellow campers. I then opened the door to my cabin, walked in, and slammed it as hard as I could. Stupid Julian. Right know, I know two things. One, I didn't steal his shield (Who would want to?), and two, I was going to pulverize Julian before he had the chance to do it to me.

**Mollie POV**

I was just skipping through camp on my way to the arena, when I heard one of my best friends Mags screaming. Of course, being me ran over to her.

"Hey Mags! Wha- WHOA YOUR HAIR'S PINK!" I exclaimed. I've always found myself fascinated with colored hair. That's why my tips are colorful!

"No shit, Mollie." Mags said, rolling her eyes.

"HEY! NO BAD WORDS! By the way, why is you hair pink? And can I have some of it?"

"I don't really care, that stupid Taylor girl decided it would be funny to leave different colored paint bombs in our cabin, and No! Why would you even want it!?" She exclaimed back to me.

Seeing she was getting more and more irritated, I decided to work my amazing Iris magic.

"Well I think I can help your problem Lulu!" She glared at me. "Sorry Mags...Well you see, us Iris campers have a hidden hair dye shelf. It's like, lots of colors. And I'm pretty sure we have your original hair color!" I squealed. Dyeing hair is really fun! Mags nodded her head, so I and she made our way over to my cabin.

"Hey Mollie! Could you help me with something really quick?" I turned around to find one of the really young campers holding out a dull looking knife.

"Sure!" I replied "What's the matter?"

"Well, my knife is getting a bit rusty; could you brighten it up for me?" I smiled, and brought out some of my favorite brightening solution.

"Pour this on you knife, then lay it in the sun or under a really bright light for 2 hours, then it'll look really, really bright."

"Thanks Mollie! Bye!" I waved, and continued on my walk to the Iris cabin with Mags. I still wasn't used to people calling me Mollie. Then again, when was I ever used to my name. When I was 5 I witnessed two guys stealing a painting. The only reason I saw it though, was because I decided to wander away from my tour group in a museum. They saw my face. I ran, and the men ran too. Eventually, I was put in the WWP. I moved to Alabama with my brother and father, and became Josie Price, but they found me. I then became Hattie Williams of Wyoming. They found me again. Lastly, I moved to Manhattan, and became Annie Metre. The guys found me again, but right before they killed me, a satyr came and killed them. I went to camp as Annie Metre, and a month later I admitted I was Mollie Write.

"Hey Ms. Sunshine, we're here. Snap outta your daydream." Mags snapped at me, rolling her eyes. My eyes widened, and I laughed.

"Oops! I wandered off into la la land! Hey, I wonder if we made a rainbow, then put a pot of gold at the end, would it attract a leprechaun?"

Mags rolled her eyes. "Sure, now come on. People are staring.

* * *

**Okay! That concludes chapter 2. Remember. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write! If you want me to add anything to the story (friendships, something happens to one of the characters, etc.) then go ahead and tell me! See you guys later! Bye**

**-Jamie (The volleyball champion)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So about the poll I put up, I'm going to have 4-5 characters to go into the minds of. Vote which ones you want! I have some picked out, but this story really isn't about me, it's about you guys to! SO VOICE YOU OPINIONS. Any who, here's the last chapter of introductions. Well, partly last chapter. I'll do the last character in the next chapter. (I'm on the road, traveling to the USA, to visit my cousins for Thanksgiving. I was born in America, then moved to Canada when I was 5.) Then the real plot and such will start. I'm sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get a chapter up, and I don't have any freetime for the next week. Okay then! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do own PJO, HoO, or any of the characters.**

* * *

**James POV**

I watched as Julian strutted away. That kid really needed to snap out of his fantasy world. He thought the world revolved around him. And guess what, it doesn't *gasp* I know. Totally shocking. He must be heart-broken. Well, tough luck. Welcome to reality. But I'm to busy to care about cocky fools like him. I tossed my die up in the air. They hit each other, making a sharp clicking noise. I turned my attention to some kid that had just finished facing the "Rath of Julian." He must be terrified. I rolled my eyes. What is with these demigods? Always causing drama. As if the world didn't have enough problems. Other campers whispered around me, probably starting rumors to ease the minds of others who didn't see the show. An angry voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't you guys have better things to do?"

A loud slam told these drama thirsty demons episode 1 was over. I can't wait for episode 2. As the sea of spectators slowly diminished, I walked back to my cabin, and opened the door. Two angry voices filled my ears.

I let the corners of my mouth twitch slightly.

"Give it back Dani! It's mine!"

"Not anymore! Finders keepers Brandon!"

I sighed. Not again. Before my siblings could cause each other any pain, I walked into the room. I could tell they could hear me coming, because everything was silent. I came into view, and stared at my two siblings, raising an eyebrow.

"Sit."

The two immediately did as they were told. Good.

"The problem?"

Dani and Brendon both broke into explanation.

"One at a time. Brandon?"

Brendon's words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Dani stole my antique chinese coin!" He shouted, sending an accusing glare at said girl.

I nodded. Always give the accused a chance to state their argument. My father taught me that, before he died.

"Dani?"

"I found it lying on the ground! Brandon should take better care of his things. I'm just teaching him a lesson."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Dani.

"Now Danielle." Dani cringed. She hated that name. "Give your brother back his coin. Brandon, don't leave your stuff lying around. Put it in a safe where Dani can't reach it." I always wondered why she wasn't a child of Hermes.

Dani reluctantly gave back the coin, and Brandon beamed in triumph.

I loved these guys.

"Now let's go see if we can climb the rock wall."

A small cheer echoed through the room.

**Hannah POV**

I waved goodbye to Callie as she ran toward the coffee shop. Her brother Jace was always a bit too over-protective. I see why she would be in a hurry to get there as fast as she could. I guess I should go visit Charlotte. She was always so fun to be around, and was like a big sister to me.

"Hannah!" I swiveled around, and saw the panting, bald, Ahmed running towards me. His hand was moving around wildly, trying to get my attention.

"Hey Ahmed! I waved back. "What's up?" I questioned.

"The new 'Battle of Zargoff' came out!" He squealed. I rolled my eyes. Ahmed could be such a geek.

"Amazing."

"I know! You want to come play it with me?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. I felt a little bad. I needed to go visit Charlotte, but Ahmed is like, my best friend. I didn't want to turn him down.

"Later. I need to go see Charlotte."

His shoulders sagged. But then he brightened up.

"I'll come with you!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him. "Okay! Now let's go before the sheep eat us!"

"Wha- oh never mind." He knew not to ask.

We skipped over to the arena, my hair flying up in down, and Ahmed's new video game held tightly at his side. When we finally reached the arena, Charlotte was helping Reyna teach some other romans sword fighting.

I couldn't help it.

"HI CHARLOTTE! DO YOU HAVE ANY BUNNIES WITH YOU?" I screamed, waving my hands wildly. I love bunnies.

Charlotte snapped her head in my direction. Reyna used this to her advantage, and knocked Charlotte down using the hilt of her sword.

All the onlookers let out a long, 'wooooooooohhhhh', as Charlotte was sent tumbling to the ground.

"I'M SO SORRY CHARLOTTE! DID YOU FALL ON ANY NAILS? OH MY GOSH! I HOPE YOUR NOT DEAD!" I squealed.

Charlotte glared at me. Oops.

**Sabire POV**

People need to stay out of my life. I was just walking along a path on my way to get lunch, when two girls walked up to me. Two, annoying Venus girls that is. You know, children of Venus aren't that bad. Well, except for Emma and Courtney. They are so dumb sometimes.

"Hullo Sabire dear, would you like to try one of my crumpets?" Of course. The only reason those to gits came over to me was to make fun of me.

"Shut up Emma. I knew I shouldn't have come to America. You are all such arse!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I just explode.

"Hey Brit. Say something else." I glared at Courtney. And the next thing I knew, I was on top of her, punching as hard as I could.

Emma screamed, and Courtney gasped in terror.

"Get off of me!" She sobbed.

"Not bleeding likely." I whispered.

"Oh yes 'bleeding' likely." An angry voice shot back

I stopped and slowly looked up. I faced the angry expression of Reyna.

"Oh God." I muttered. I quickly got off Courtney, and looked everywhere but at Reyna.

"What were you doing?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you what happened." Emma sobbed. "Courtney and I were just strolling through New Rome, when we see Sabire. We try to make conversation, when we must have said something to annoy her, because the next thing I knew, Sabire was attacking Courtney."

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Courtney. I regretted it. What I saw was a bloody mess. (**A/N: Not going to go into detail...)** I winced, and brought my attention back to Reyna.

"That isn't what happened! They insulted me!" I screeched.

"Well just because someone insulted you, doesn't mean you go and punch them until they look unrecognizable!

Well you try going to a whole new country and trying to fit in. Here in america, the people are just a bunch of racist gits.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Hannah's was so hard to write! But I'm done! Remember. Review, review, review!**

**~Jamie**


End file.
